TE LO BUSCATE
by Maya snow
Summary: UNA MUJER DESESPERADA ES CASPAS  DE  HACER CUALQUIER COSA,ESTO LO SABE MUY BIEN BELLA.INSPIRADA EN EL LIBRO TU TE LO HASS BUSCADO"


**HOLA **

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, COMO YA LO HABIA DICHO INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO "TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO", POR SI LE VEN CIERTO PARECIDO.**

**EN CUANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DEL CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHANIE MEYER.**

PROLOGO

Mi vida es un asco, es una afirmación más acertada para definirla. Acabo de recibir la invitación de la boda esta mañana, me acaban de fastidiar mi fin de semana esa fina tarjeta de papel duro de color marfil y decía asi:

El señor y la señora Gilbert tienen el placer de solicitar la asistencia deIsabella Swan y acompañantea la celebración de la boda de su hijaElena Gilbertcon el señor Stefan Salvatore , que tendrá lugarenLa Posada del Manantialel sábado 14 de enero a la 1 de la tardeSRC

No es que me molestara mucho la boda de mi prima, claro que no, solo había un pequeño. Y era que mi madre y la tía que llamaban a mi teléfono cada 5 minutos. Asi es mi madre no dejaba de llamar por culpa de la noticia y me estaba presionando para conseguir un nuevo novio.

Si mi madre tiene una fuerte rivalidad con mi tia desde que nacimos y por eso se la pasan compitiendo con cualquier cosa, fiestas de cumpleaños, las mejores notas, la mas popular, el primer baile, etc.

Además nadie cree que somos primas. Ella fue modelo por una temporada pero le faltaban unos centímetros para dedicarse en serio a la profesión. A mí no me faltan centímetros –mido uno setenta y cinco–, pero ella tiene todo lo demás. Una estupenda talla 38, una piel perfecta, color crema y miel, que nunca se enrojece o irrita, ni siquiera en lo más crudo del invierno; tiene una lujuriante melena de tono miel claro, y unos ojos color azul zafiro con unas pestañas que se podría jurar han sido compradas en una buena tienda de cosméticos. Y una cara... Una amiga suya una vez me hizo esta confidencia:

–Siento mucho tener que decirlo, pero cuando una chica tiene ese aspecto, que aparte que es una cretina no puedo evitar odiarla con la conciencia tranquila.

Y yo no soy exactamente la prima Fea pero, con una competencia como la suya, es inevitable sentirse un poco así. Mi talla es la 40: 38C de arriba, 37D de abajo. Tengo una piel color crema, sin rastro de miel, y una melena tirando a lujuriante, aunque no del todo, de un tono castaño normal y corriente, como la de mamá. También tengo los ojos idénticos a los de mamá: unos ojazos chocolate intenso que, con la debida modestia, puedo decir que son mi rasgo más apreciado.

Pero regresando a mi historia tenia que asistir a la boda con mi inexistente novio que me tuve que inventar para que me dejara en paz y no verme con la ardida que soy. Y odiar a Elena por volverme loca por su estúpida boda.

Dejé la invitación en la repisa, desde donde me miraba con aire siniestro. «¿Y bien?», parecía decirme en tono acusador. «¿Piensas resolver este lío, o qué?»

Mamá me llamó por teléfono esa misma noche.

–Podrás venir con él, ¿verdad, cariño? He hablado de él prácticamente a todos, y no quisiera que me fallaras por nada del mundo, ¿en?

–Mamá...

–Sí, ya sé que suena un poco malvado, pero tu tia no deja de darme la lata con que si Stefan tal, que si Stefan cual... A esa mujer la voy a matar el día menos pensado. Oyéndola hablar, cualquiera diría que un simple abogado de empresa es un cruce entre Dios y Mel Hudson...

–Gibson, mamá. Mel Gibson.

–Tú ya me entiendes. Por favor, dile a tu novio que nos encantaría que viniese... Es imposible que tenga un compromiso para ese mismo día. Con seis semanas de antelación... Si te tiene cariño de veras, estoy segura de que estará encantado...

Al cabo de un minuto de perorar de este modo, le dije con debilidad que sí, que estaba segura de que le encantaría ir, que sí, yo estaba estupendamente, todo estaba estupendamente, que diera recuerdos de mi parte a papá y a Belinda, hasta pronto, y colgué.

–No quiere que yo le falle: quiere que cumpla con mi parte –dije–. Deja que me ría.

Rosalie, mi amiga, compañera de piso y consejera sin sueldo me miró como otras veces: Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio.

–Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio –dijo de hecho–. ¿Por qué no le das negativa y acabas con este lío?

–¡No puedo hacer eso! Antes, tendría que mentalizarme, pensar en un motivo absolutamente irrebatible, que explicase por qué hemos dejado de ser compatibles.

–A mí se me ocurre uno excelente –dijo–. La muerte se considera, por lo general, un punto final perfecto para una relación engorrosa. Di que lo mató un atracador por sus tarjetas oro.

No me importa decirlo: semejante muestra de insensibilidad me dejó consternada.

–¿No te parece que sería un tanto desagradecido, después de lo mucho que lo he utilizado sin vergüenza de ninguna clase?

–Trágate el sapo. Hazlo la semana que viene: rápido, limpio, sin dejar el menor resquicio a una reconciliación. A una boda no puedes ir con un cadáver.

–Es que un asesinato así sería como una tormenta el día de la boda –apunté–. No me apetece ser una aguafiestas, ni que todo el mundo se compadezca de mí. Además, ¿cómo voy a ingeniármelas para dar la impresión de que tengo el corazón partido si en realidad me sentiré agradecidísima? ¿Te imaginas a alguien en mi situación diciendo «pásame otro vodka doble y, de paso, al mejor amigo del novio»?

–¡Pues entonces piensa en algo! –Suspiró como si dijera: me tienes hasta las narices–. Mira, odio decir que ya te lo dije, pero lo hice. Si te dio por inventarte a un novio perfecto, sólo para que tu madre dejara de darte la lata...

–¡No fue del todo un invento! –maticé.

–Eso no son más que tonterías. –Me sirvió un tercer vaso de bacardi–. Tú te lo inventaste, pues deshazte tú de él.

**NOTA:**

**QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA, ¿MERECE QUE LA CONTINUE?**

**SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJEN SU COMENTARIO**

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
